movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan almighty
Newly elected to Congress, former local television news reporter Evan Baxter (Steve Carell) leaves his hometown of Buffalo, New York and moved to suburban northern Virginia with his family, where his congressional campaign declares that he will change the world. On the first day on his job, Evan is given prime office space and invited to co-sponsor a bill with top congressman Chuck Long (John Goodman). Soon after Evan's arrival to Congress, strange things start to happen: his alarm clock repeatedly goes off at 6:14 a.m.; ancient tools and wood are sent to his house; animals simply follow Evan without any apparent reason; he grows a beard that immediately reappears no matter how many times he shaves; eight vacant lots in Evan's neighborhood are purchased in his name; and the number "614" increasingly appears everywhere he goes. Evan soon learns that the number refers to the verse in the Book of Genesis, where God (Morgan Freeman) instructs Noah to build an Ark in preparation for a flood. God repeatedly appears in various guises, cordially insisting that Evan should build an Ark as well. Evan's family initially believes he is having a mid-life crisis. Later, his three sons (Jimmy Bennett, Graham Phillips, and Johnny Simmons) suspect something greater is occurring and assist him in the construction of the Ark, although his wife Joan (Lauren Graham) does not. Reappearing, God tells Evan the flood will come at midday on September 22. The Ark used for filming was located in Crozet, Virginia. Animals later follow Evan to Congress, and when he explains the reason for this, Long removes Evan from his Congress seat that he is co-sponsoring with him. Joan, upon seeing a news report that features the Ark, leaves Evan because she believes he is insane. Evan then builds the Ark alone, gaining international notice. Meanwhile, God appears to Joan as a waiter at a diner, wearing a name tag displaying "Al Mighty". In this guise, God told Joan that he does not give things but only the opportunity by which to obtain things, citing togetherness of families as one of these things. Seeing God's meaning, Joan returns to Evan to finish the Ark together. Meanwhile, word reaches Evan that Long has commissioned a dam and has cut corners in doing so. On September 22, Evan loads hundreds of animals onto the newly finished Ark in front of spectators and live news crews. Later, policemen arrive with a wrecking ball crew and attempts to destroy the Ark. Minutes pass with no sign of rain, provoking spectator scorn. A large rainstorm does come, but it is brief. Joan asks Evan to leave the Ark; however, Evan saw Long's dam burst from the distance. All of the spectators, reporters, and policemen immediately seek refuge in the Ark, which rides the flood through the streets of Washington, D.C.. The Ark eventually reach its final destination in front of the Capitol, where Evan told Long that the flood was caused by his poor design of the dam, which incites other Congressmen present to turn against Long. With Long in disgrace, Evan and his family go on a hiking trip, where God reappears to him, telling Evan that the way to change the world is by doing one Act of Random Kindness (ARK) at a time.